Legends of Chaos: Return of the Chaos King
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Kazuma Soryu is a teenager living with his adoptive older and little sisters, Chifuyu and Isa, but when he gets his first car from his older sister his peaceful life gets transformed. MULTI-CROSSOVER. OC story.


**Chapter I**

**Hello all my readers! Yes, it is, yet again, another new story. This time Return of the Chaos King, another story in the Legends of Chaos series. I am not going to reveal too many details about this story, but it will be broken into sections, since the story itself is so cram-packed with different series. This first section will cover the events of the first Transformers film, naturally with lots of changes but the overall plot progression left intact. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for his help with this story since, without him, I would not know of the series that is the bulk of Return of the Chaos King. Well, with the formalities out of the way, hopefully you all enjoy the story and I hope everyone posts a review of some kind. Let us begin!**

* * *

><p>In a vast desert with a near endless horizon, five figures flew over the ground.<p>

The figures were massive, humanoid, machines with pointed shoulders, and avian heads with red, visor-like eyes.

The first machine of the group was mostly black with gold accents and a massive sword on its back. The machine's head turned to its right, facing a similar machine that was black with red accents, before a voice from it said, "Elzam, when return to base, get your Gespenst repaired."

"Roger, Commander Sanger," a voice responded from the black and red machine, the Gespenst.

The third machine was all green, the fourth was orange with white accents, and the fifth was all black.

* * *

><p>After flying for several minutes, the group approached a large military base.<p>

Upon arrival, and after setting their machines in a docking bay, five people exited the machines.

The pilot of the black and gold machine was a man with spiky grey hair that swept to one side and blue eyes wearing a light grey and dark grey set of armor with angled shoulder armor and a black helmet with a blue visor.

The pilot of the black and red machine was a man with long, elbow-length blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin wearing the same outfit as the first man.

The pilot of the orange and white machine was a man with short, wavy brown hair and grey eyes wearing the same uniform as the others.

The pilot of the green machine was a man with short brown hair, a simple, brown mustache, and brown eyes wearing the same uniform as the others.

Lastly, the pilot of the all black machine was a man with long, wavy, waist-length purple hair, some of which draped down and covered his right eye, and green eyes wearing the same uniform as the others.

The second man turned to the first. "Lieutenant Sanger, you go on ahead, I need to get the Gespenst's arm repaired."

The first man, Sanger, nodded in returnas he walked away with the others.

Another soldier walked up to the second man and saluted. "Second Lieutenant Elzam, there is a call waiting for you sir."

The second man, Elzam, raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

* * *

><p>The other four men, including Sanger, made their way towards a large, half-barrel shaped building.<p>

The brown-haired man turned to Sanger. "So, lieutenant, happy to be on the ground for a little while?"

Sanger nodded and turned to him. "No, Captain Kai, I prefer the battlefield."

"Right, you're not much for peacetime. I will take the chance however."

"Don't let it soften your skills," the purple-haired man warned.

"Hmph, you're the one whose skills I'm worried about, Gilliam."

Gilliam, the purple-haired man, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Kai then turned to the brown-haired man. "So, Hawker, what about you?"

Hawker grunted lightly and then answered, "I am merely waiting to get out of this desert."

* * *

><p>Elzam made his way into a small room with a monitor on the back wall.<p>

On the monitor was a video feed showing a woman with long, wavy, dark green hair tied in a wide ponytail on the back and grey-blue eyes wearing a simple purple dress. The woman smiled and waved to Elzam.

"Cattleya," Elzam said plainly.

"Elzam, it seems I picked the right time to call. I hope you can return home soon. Raideise is about to be sent to Mao Industries to help with testing Mobile Suits," the woman, Cattleya, said with a smile.

Elzam nodded in response. "You will have to see him off for me. I doubt I will return in time."

"I will be sure to do that."

* * *

><p>Outside the military base, a beige helicopter with dark brown accents flew over the desert land, turning to the right, towards the base.<p>

* * *

><p>Back inside the base, a room filled with computer monitors was abuzz with activity when one man signaled for another, a bald man in a white officer's uniform, to approach him.<p>

"We've got an unknown approaching at six o'clock," the man at the monitor reported.

"Send out two Sabres to investigate," the officer ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>On a runway at the base, two long, grey jets with large engines on the sides lit up as they took off into the skies.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the rounded building, Kai looked out the window as he saw the two jets take off. "Hmm…Sabres launching…wonder where they're headed."<p>

"It is none of our concern," Sanger rebutted.

Kai thought for a moment before returning to the drink in his hand.

* * *

><p>The Sabres flew out away from the base towards the helicopter, catching up to it in mere seconds.<p>

As one of the Sabres circled around it, the co-pilot in the backseat looked at the tail of the helicopter.

* * *

><p>Back at the base, one of the soldiers turned to the officer and said, "Sir, that chopper was shot down two weeks ago near Orb."<p>

The officer raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Check again and recheck."

"I did sir, one of my friends was on that chopper."

The officer narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Something doesn't smell right about this."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, as the two Sabres circled around the chopper, the helicopter flipped over as parts and pieces of it began moving and shifting in impossible ways, before it turned into a large, humanoid machine.<p>

"What the hell!? That chopper just turned into an Arm Slave!" one of the Sabre pilots shouted as the machine's right arm shifted into a large, round, light grey and purple weapon.

"Kho mo whoduto cuidsxoh ed veh jaqo!" the humanoid machine suddenly shouted in a mechanical, inhuman language before large energy blasts shot from the weapon on its arm. The first blast hit the first Sabre's left engine, causing the craft to explode.

The second Sabre attempted to escape but the machine caught up and latched on to the back. "Nxoho te oei kxadb oei'ho weidw?!" Its right arm then shifted again, into a shotgun-like form, which it then fired at the cockpit, destroying it. It then back-flipped off the falling Sabre, activated its other weapon, and fired a blast at the Sabre, destroying it. The machine then transformed back into the helicopter and sped away towards the base. "Kxaj aj Vortex, A'lo rood opfejot."

* * *

><p>Back at the base, the officer groaned in annoyance. "Dammit, go on alert! That thing's heading our way!"<p>

* * *

><p>Elzam was continuing to talk with Cattleya when the video started to crackle and static.<p>

"Cattleya! Cattleya!" Elzam shouted as the video cut out. Elzam turned to one of the technicians. "What's going on?"

Suddenly the lights cut out in the room.

* * *

><p>Outside the helicopter sped towards the base before transforming once more and landing hard atop one of the tanks. Its arm shifted into the large cannon again and it began firing shots throughout the base.<p>

A voice communicated to the machine, "Vortex, oei noho juffejot ke nuak veh Thundercracker udt Skywarp!"

It retorted, "Jehho, Commander Starscream, kxoo fihsiod mo vahjk."

* * *

><p>Sanger, Gilliam, and Kai ran out to see the machine firing on the base.<p>

"Sanger, your Mobile Suit is the most combat ready!" Kai ordered.

Sanger nodded and ran off to the hanger where his Gespenst was.

* * *

><p>The machine continued walking through the base, firing shots at the tanks and soldiers shooting at it, which had no effect on its armor.<p>

It turned to the side when Sanger's Gespenst suddenly burst from the hangar and withdrew its sword, headed straight for the intruder, which was half the Gespenst's size.

"Take, this!" Sanger shouted as thrusters on the back of the sword activated, increasing its swinging power.

The machine smirked as its arm transformed from the cannon to a spinning, buzz saw blade. It then thrust the blade forward, slicing Sanger's blade in half.

Sanger's eyes widened as the machine jumped up and punched the head of his Gespenst off. It then swept its leg across the torso, shearing off the cockpit hatch and causing the machine to stumble over.

The machine walked up to Sanger and said in English, with a male voice, "Too bad for you, human. You had bad luck, encountering Vortex!"

Sanger hissed as he pulled the ejector switch, sending his cockpit flying out past the robot as its spinning blade sliced the Gespenst in two, causing it to explode.

"Tch, lucky fleshling."

Sanger's escape pod landed nearby as he stumbled out.

"Sanger!" Elzam shouted as he ran towards him. "What is that thing?"

Sanger narrowed his eyes. "Powerful."

The group turned as two fighter jets, one black and purple, the other blue and white, flew towards the third machine and also transformed into humanoid forms.

"More of them?"

The first machine turned to the others. "Nxuk koob oei je cedw, Thundercracker, Skywarp?"

The blue machine hissed angrily as it turned as three more blue Gespensts charged towards them, transforming its arm into a three-barreled gun that began rotating before pelting the Gespensts with shots, destroying the first one and causing the second to crash on the ground.

The black machine turned to the first, beige on. "No'cc xulo Starscream touc nakx oei cukoh. Veh den, no doot ke vadt ud ussojj feadk."

The beige machine walked over to one of the buildings and grabbed on to the roof, yanking it off. It then reached in and wrapped its hand around a large box.

The officer who was commanding the others watched with shock as cables extended from the machine's hand and tapped into the large block. "Damn! It's going after the network!"

One of the soldiers attempted to pull open a box but shouted, "I can't get in to cut the hardline, I need a key!"

The officer grabbed an axe and cut the cable going from the large box to the small, wall-mounted box.

The beige machine winced in annoyance. "A wukxohot u cakkco tuku, no jxeict ro urco ke wok jemokxadw vhem kxaj."

The voice that spoke to it earlier hissed in annoyance. "Vado, kxuk'cc te. Vortex, Thundercracker, Skywarp, hokihd ke kxo Nemesis."

"Ooj, Commander Starscream!" all three shouted before the two jets lifted off. However the helicopter noticed several figures moving off in the distance and dropped an object into the sand.

* * *

><p>In another location, a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes laid asleep on his bed.<p>

That, however, did not last long as the loud howl of an airhorn shot through his room.

"Ggguuuaaaggghhh!" he bellowed as he suddenly jumped up and then landed on the floor hard. "…Ooowww…"

"You should already be up, Kazuma," a female voice chided.

The brown-haired teen, Kazuma sat up from his spot on the floor and saw a tall girl with long black hair that splits into parts near the edges, red eyes, and an average sized bust wearing a black blazer with white trim, a white shirt underneath with a red ribbon, a blue pleated skirt with black trim, thigh-high black stockings, and grown shoes.

Kazuma groaned in annoyance. "Do you always have to wake me so roughly Chifuyu?"

The black-haired girl examined her watch and said, "We have forty minutes until class starts."

"Gah, dammit!" Kazuma shouted as he ran out from his room.

As he ran down the hallway he had to maneuver around a blue-haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Sorry Isa, gotta go!" Kazuma apologized swiftly as he rushed into the bathroom.

The girl, Isa, blinked curiously and turned to Chifuyu as she waited for Kazuma.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Kazuma got ready for class, wearing his uniform, a black blazer with grey trim, a white dress shirt underneath with a blue tie, blue slacks, and brown shoes, and followed behind Chifuyu as they ran off for school.<p>

* * *

><p>Kazuma and Chifuyu stood outside the front gates to the school, with Kazuma breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Holy crap…you really gotta slow it down on these morning runs…"<p>

Chifuyu sighed in exasperation as she folded her arms. "Or perhaps you need to get in better shape."

Kazuma frowned at Chifuyu as he stood up. "You run like a cheetah."

"And?" Chifuyu retorted.

Kazuma groaned in annoyance.

"Chi-chan!" an energetic voice shouted.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow before someone came up from behind and wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey, Chi-chan!"

Chifuyu sighed and turned to the side. "Hello, Excellen."

Excellen, the person that had grabbed onto Chifuyu, was a young woman the same age as Chifuyu with long, wavy, golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and a large bosom that was barely contained by her uniform, which was the same as Chifuyu's, with several of the upper buttons undone due to her bust. She smiled as she waved at Kazuma. "Mornin' Kazu-chan."

"H-hey…" Kazuma responded, waving blithely.

Chifuyu grumbled and lightly kicked his shin.

Kazuma trembled as the pain shot up his body.

Excellen tilted her head as Chifuyu walked away and then turned to Kazuma. "C'mon Kazu-chan, let's go!"

"R-right, coming!" he shouted as he ran up behind her to catch up with Chifuyu.

* * *

><p>Kazuma made his way to his classroom on the second floor and sighed as he sat down in his seat in the back corner of the classroom.<p>

"You certainly look tired," a female voice muttered.

Kazuma turned and saw a teenage girl with short, light brown hair, brown eyes, and a moderate bust-line wearing the same uniform as Chifuyu and Excellen looked at him with a smirk. "Oh, hey Manami."

The girl, Manami, twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Is that really all you have to say?"

Kazuma sighed heavily. "Sorry, I'm just really exhausted today."

Manami chuckled perversely as she looked at him. "Why, were you getting all hot and heavy with Chifuyu last night?"

Kazuma turned bright red and retorted, "D-don't say that! She's my sister for Pete's sake!"

"Heheh, only adoptive though."

Kazuma groaned as he turned away from the perverted brunette. "Look, she's as good as a real sister to me. Ever since I woke up in that old warehouse next to sa without any idea who I was or where I was she's been the only point of stability for me, so yeah, excuse me if I see her as an authentic sister."

Manami sighed as she sat down. "Geez, you're such a stick in the mud, no imagination I tell ya."

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow with an annoyed smirk. "You on the other hand have _too much_ imagination."

Kazuma then turned as another person walked up to him, a girl with long, straight black hair, dark green eyes, and a petite bust wearing the female uniform of the school along with large, square-framed, black glasses. "Uhm, Soryu, do you…?"

Kazuma blinked curiously and then raised both eyebrows in understanding. "Oh, right!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a box wrapped in blue cloth. "Here, Aoi, I managed to watch them all the way through yesterday."

"What did you think?" Aoi asked as she took the box.

"I thought the first one had great cinematography, and the second had great scene structure."

Aoi was about to say something else when a woman with long, waist-length brown hair and matching brown eyes wearing a light yellow blouse, teal blazer, matching skirt, white high-heels, and small, frameless, square glasses walked into the room and said, "Alright class, settle down."

Aoi frowned in disappointment as she took her seat several spaces away from Kazuma.

* * *

><p>The day passed uneventfully for Kazuma as the classes trudged on, though he had some trouble staying awake throughout some classes.<p>

* * *

><p>As the day neared its end, Kazuma was preparing to leave the school when the teacher from the beginning of the day walked up to him.<p>

"Oh, Ms. Itokazu, is something wrong?" he asked.

The teacher, Itokazu, shook her head in response. "No, I was just wondering why you haven't been in club meetings for a few days. As the advisor to the film club it's my job to ensure that all the students attend club meetings."

"Oh…" Kazuma trailed off, "you'd have to ask Chifuyu about that."

"Is that so?"

Kazuma blinked and then gulped. "Speaking of, I just remembered she had something important she wanted to do today. Sorry Ms. Itokazu, gotta go!"

Itokazu sighed as he ran off.

* * *

><p>Kazuma ran out of the doorway to the school and saw Chifuyu standing near the front gate, an annoyed expression on her face.<p>

"You're late," Chifuyu snapped.

"S-sorry…" Kazuma apologized through huffs. "Ms. Itokazu stopped me to talk about something."

"Maki, huh? Well, regardless, let's return home. I have something to do when we get back."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Oh…like what?"

Chifuyu glanced back at him with a smirk. "Oh you'll see."

Kazuma gulped heavily. "…Now I'm scared…"

* * *

><p>Kazuma and Chifuyu arrived back at their home and Chifuyu turned to him and said, "Go ahead and put on something else."<p>

Kazuma blinked curiously and nodded. "Uhm…okay…"

* * *

><p>Taking Chifuyu's suggestion, or rather, her order, Kazuma changed into a different outfit, a blue shirt, beige shorts, and black shoes.<p>

He stood by the front door, waiting for her.

She arrived moments later in a black shirt with a white shirt tied overtop, blue shorts that ended at the middle of her thigh, and brown boots.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's going on?"

"Like I said, I've got something to do, and you're coming with me. And so are you Isa."

"Okay!" the blue-haired girl answered excitedly.

Kazuma nodded in slight confusion.

* * *

><p>The two walked out to the garage attached to their house, which held a white sports car with blue stripes down the middle.<p>

"So we're actually taking your car this time?" Kazuma asked in confusion.

"Yes, where we're going is a little farther away than normal," Chifuyu explained.

"Ooh, can I-?!"

"No," she answered flatly.

Kazuma moaned in disappointment as he sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>As Chifuyu drove their car down the high over a bridge, Isa sat in the back playing with several toys and Kazuma merely looked out the window. However, as he did, he noticed several lights streaking through the sky.<p>

"Hey, Chifuyu, do you see this?" he asked as he pointed out the window.

"It's probably just more Mobile Suits falling out of the sky," she answered plainly.

Kazuma gave her a worried, sideways glance. "How matter-of-fact you are about that is troubling."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow once.

"Nevermind!"

* * *

><p>After another few minutes of driving the group arrived at a rather unexpected place, a car dealership.<p>

Kazuma blinked curiously as the three stepped out of Chifuyu's car. "Erm…what are we doing here?"

Chifuyu smirked in response. "What else? Getting you a car."

Kazuma blinked in thought and then gasped. "Seriously!?"

"Yes, I felt it was about time you had your own. That, and I'm getting tired of you borrowing mine."

Kazuma slumped his shoulders in response. "I should've known it was something like that."

"What was that?" Chifuyu asked with an edge.

"Nothing!" Kazuma responded back sharply.

"Good," Chifuyu chirped with an unnerving smile.

* * *

><p>As the three walked around the dealership, Kazuma asked, "So what're the limits for what I can pick out?"<p>

"We'll start with what you want most and then work back from there," Chifuyu answered.

Kazuma twitched an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

Chifuyu slapped him on the back of the head. "Just pick something!"

"Alright, fine," Kazuma groaned. He looked around and then noticed one particular vehicle. A blocky, yellow sports car near the back of the lot with twin black stripes going down the hood and the roof of the car.

Kazuma walked over to the car and walked around it thoughtfully. "Whoa…" he breathed out as he looked at the vehicle.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow and looked around the vehicle before seeing a sticker with a price on it. "Hmm…so what do you think of this one?"

Kazuma merely nodded silently.

"Then this will do."

Kazuma blinked curiously and then turned to her in shock. "S-seriously?!"

"Yeah, you'll have to cover a third of the price yourself but you should be able to handle that."

"Oh hell yeah!"

Chifuyu smiled happily as Kazuma cheered and danced with the oblivious Isa.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Kazuma and Chifuyu arrived back at home, parking their individual cars in the shared garage.<p>

"Now, I want to set a few rules for this thing," Chifuyu said as Kazuma locked the vehicle.

"Like what?" Kazuma asked disheartened.

"Number one, you still have to walk to and from school, so no driving to school."

"Oh come on!"

"Can't have you becoming complacent."

Kazuma sighed in resignation.

"Number two, no girls in it for a month, got it?"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I know the first thing that perverted mind of yours thought of was to try and pick up some girls from school."

"Oh come on, that's not the first thing I thought of!"

Chifuyu raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Okay…it was _one_ of the first…"

Chifuyu frowned in disbelief.

"…Gah…!" Kazuma growled before storming off.

Chifuyu sighed and then chuckled in amusement. She then looked around curiously and noticed Isa asleep in the back of her car. "Unbelievable."

* * *

><p>In the desert, Sanger stood atop the rusted rifle of a fallen Mobile Suit, surveying the area before jumping down to the others below.<p>

Tempest, Elzam, Kai, Gilliam, and two other soldiers.

"So, did you see anything?" Kai asked.

Sanger shook his head in response. "No. There appears to be a small settlement to the east but it looks unpopulated."

"At the very least there may be some communication equipment there," Elzam remarked.

Kai nodded in agreement. "That's a possibility."

"Actually," one of the other soldiers remarked, "I think Sari's village is over there."

"Sari?" Gilliam asked.

The soldier nodded. "Yeah, he's a kid that comes to the base sometimes to play around."

Gilliam looked at Kai.

Kai looked at the soldier. "You're sure about this, Lennox?"

The soldier, Lennox, shrugged his shoulders. "Well…not certain, but it should be in that general direction."

The other soldier tapped Lennox's shoulder lightly. "Hey uh, wasn't that kid at the base when those metal monsters attacked?"

Lennox shook his head in response. "No, he wasn't there."

"Did you see someone unusual, Epps?" Kai asked.

"I might've, I just saw someone I didn't recognize," the other soldier, Epps, answered.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Let's keep that in the back of our minds while we move on. Heading into that village would be a good place to start."

"Sir," the others responded in unison.

* * *

><p>Nearby, in the sand, a figure looked on from under the surface at the group.<p>

It watched them for a few seconds before diving back into the sand once more.

* * *

><p>On the western half of the planet, a tall young woman with long, wavy dark pink hair that had small sections tied back, with two long bangs hanging down and framing her face, indigo eyes, and an impressive bust line wearing a crimson suit with wide yellow trim up the middle, knee-length white boots with black lines up the front, dark purple lipstick, and a white cape with black lining.<p>

In front of the woman was a large series of seats, in an auditorium-like setup.

Two men flanked the woman.

The first was a tall man with a daunting figure, tanned skin, dark blonde hair, onyx eyes, and a diagonal scar along his face wearing a white military suit with a crimson coat overtop that had similar trim to the woman's.

The second man was of average height with elbow-length black hair tied back into a ponytail and light blue eyes wearing the same uniform as the first man and angular, frameless glasses.

In the stands, amongst the large crowd of people, a young woman with long indigo hair in that reached her waist with curled bangs, light blue eyes, and an average bust wearing an orange blouse with a white coat, green pants, and brown shoes looked at the pink-haired woman in surprise. '_U-unbelievable. That's Princess Cornelia Li Britannia. What's she doing here?_'

Cornelia, the pink-haired woman, looked around the room and huffed in annoyance. "Most of these candidates seem barely out of high school. Are you certain these are the best Darlton?"

The tall man, Darlton, turned to her and nodded. "Yes. These were the ones selected as the best in their field, correct, Gilford?"

Gilford, the thinner man, nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I assure you they're qualified."

Cornelia nodded in acceptance as she stepped to the center of the large stage in front of the group. She looked around and noticed that there wre cameras around the room. "Alright, listen up!" she shouted loudly, quieting the conversing mass of people. "As I'm sure many of you are aware at this point, the Britannian military base, Soccent, in Azadistan, was attacked. At this time there have been no reported survivors of the attack. There is little evidence of the attack nor is there much information on who launched it. All we have, is this." Cornelia motioned to one of the many screens behind her as a strange sound played on the monitor.

The blue-haired woman heard the sound and frowned in thought.

"Beyond that we have no information at this time. All of you were gathered here to fix that little problem. You're going to be split into teams, and you will report to your overseers. I hope you make the empire proud with your results."

* * *

><p>Back in the desert, Sanger was walking towards the village with the others when he stopped and turned to the side right before the ground under Lennox burst as an object shot up from the ground, pierced him through the chest, and thrashed him around before slamming him against the ground and vanishing.<p>

In response Tempest and Epps started firing at the spot where it had come up.

"Hold your fire!" Sanger shouted.

"What the hell was that!?" Epps shouted.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out," Kai answered. "Move it!"

The six soldiers immediately started running for the small village area nearby.

As the soldiers neared the small village, several people stepped out of the rocky homes to see them approaching before seeing the sand behind them explode as a massive, mechanical scorpion burst out from the ground and attempted to grab one of them before diving back under.

"Captain!" Epps shouted, "There are civilians in those structures!"

Kai snarled angrily. "Dammit…we don't have a choice. Find cover!"

At that moment the scorpion burst up from the ground again, this time with the end of its tail transforming into a gun.

Kai's eyes widened before he turned to Tempest. "Ready that rocket launcher!"

Tempest nodded as he pulled the double-barreled rocket launcher from his back and loaded two rockets into it.

As the scorpion looked around, it began firing volleys of shots from the gun on the end of its tail into the buildings in front of it.

As the soldiers kept low to avoid the shots, Elzam turned to Sanger. "If we're going to destroy this thing, we're going to need backup."

Sanger nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Back in Japan, Kazuma sat on his bed silently, holding a small object in his hand.<p>

The object was a small crystal pendant with cracks throughout it.

After a few seconds of staring at it, Kazuma heard a light knock at his door. He looked up and saw Chifuyu standing in the doorway.

Leaning against the frame, Chifuyu asked, "So, still haven't remembered anything yet?"

Kazuma shook his head in response.

Chifuyu sighed as she walked over and sat next to him on his bed.

After a few seconds of silence he asked, "Was this really the only thing I had?"

Chifuyu nodded. "Yeah, when I found you seemingly kidnapped right alongside Isa, all you had were the clothes on your back and that little pendant around your neck. I tried for weeks to find your family or parents but I couldn't find anything."

Kazuma narrowed his eyes in thought. "And that's why you took me in, right?"

Chifuyu nodded in response. "Yes. Now, get dressed, we've got stuff to do."

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Like what?"

"Get dressed and you'll find out."

Kazuma tilted his head curiously but nodded as Chifuyu walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>As the two walked out to the garage, Chifuyu grabbed Kazuma's ear as he walked over to her car. "Nnnope. Not today."<p>

"Ow, ow, ow! What the hell?!" Kazuma rebutted.

"I've got a delivery to make to Tabane and you're going to drive me there."

Kazuma looked at her curiously and then gaped. "Seriously!?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Kazuma, Chifuyu, and Isa were on the road to Tabane's and Kazuma twitched an eyebrow as he drove down the road. He momentarily glanced to the side and saw Chifuyu asleep in the passenger seat, the back reclined back fully.<p>

Kazuma sighed as he continued driving.

"What's that sigh about?" Chifuyu asked half-asleep, cracking an eye open to look at him.

Kazuma immediately stiffened. "N-n-nothing!"

"Good," Chifuyu said succinctly as she swiftly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Soon the three arrived at a large building in a busy city.<p>

"So…why did we come all the way out here?" Kazuma asked as he looked around.

"Because, this delivery isn't something that the normal mail services can handle," Chifuyu answered as she held a small package in her hand.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes incredulously. "Seriously? Looks pretty small to me."

Chifuyu smiled sweetly at him, unnervingly. "Looks can be deceiving."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as he gulped in fear.

* * *

><p>As the three walked out of the large building sometime later, Kazuma scratched his head and asked, "So why did you have me bring you all the way out here?"<p>

Chifuyu turned to him with a smirk. "Don't you want to drive your new car?"

Kazuma looked at her suspiciously. "You just didn't want to drive yourself."

Chifuyu shrugged. "Kill two birds with one stone."

Kazuma groaned in annoyance before the two returned home.

* * *

><p>High in the skies in another part of the world, a large, white ship with a wide wingspan flew above the clouds.<p>

Inside the ship, a tall man with an imposing figure, slightly tanned skin, dark purple eyes, and white hair done in multiple, large rolls wearing an extravagant purple uniform with a black cape sat in a darkened room with multiple monitors.

Next to him stood a short, pale-skinned boy with long blonde hair combed back and reaching to his feet, and dark purple eyes wearing a white outfit with a black cape.

"It seems the United Colonist Corps do not know when to stop," the man remarked gruffly.

The boy looked at him curiously. "Is that so, Charles? Do you think they're the ones responsible for that attack?"

The man, Charles, nodded slowly. "It is safe to assume that is the case. After all, our presence is one of the few stabilizing factors in that war-torn wasteland. Getting rid of it would throw what little stability there is into total chaos."

The boy smirked in response. "And there'd be no quicker way to draw our attention away from themselves, hm?"

"Correct."

* * *

><p>In another part of the ship, two soldiers stood near a door, with a large, black, music-player nearby.<p>

"Why'd you bring that antique on here anyway?" the first soldier, on the right side of the door, asked.

The second soldier, on the left side of the door, looked at him annoyed. "What do you mean? It still works."

"Yeah, but it's so big and bulky. Didn't those things go out of style like two hundred years ago?"

"So what? It sounds better than sticking those little nubs in my ears."

"Hey!" a third soldier shouted, "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Uh, nothing, sir! I mean, guarding this door, sir!" the second soldier answered.

The third soldier looked at him suspiciously and then looked down at the music player. "Get rid of this obnoxious thing," he snarled as he kicked it down the hallway.

"Ah…" the second soldier grunted as it tumbled down a set of stairs.

"Now get back to work!"

* * *

><p>The music player tumbled down the set of stairs before slamming against a wall and stopping. After a moment it trembled and then began to change as parts shifted and moved before a four foot tall, humanoid robot stood up. It brushed its shoulder lightly and snarled, "Jcuwwadw ximudj. Nuak Idkac A wok mo kihd."<p>

A deep, echoic voice then spoke to the robot through a communicator. "Frenzy, awdeho kxo ximudj. Semfcoko oeih majjaed."

"Tch, vado," the robot snarled before walking through the tight corridors it was in, looking around the area. "Soundwave, nxuk um A ceebadw veh udonuo?"

"U kohmaduc eh ussojj feadk vhem nxasx ke xusb kxoah doknehk."

"Hawxk."

The robot wandered around the area for a little longer before finding a wall with small screens, buttons, and terminals. The robot snapped its fingers and said victoriously, "Jackpot." He then proceeded to open the panels and terminals on the wall, accessing different parts and sections of it.

* * *

><p>Back with the group led by Cornelia, the blue-haired woman sat at a group of computers, studying the signal left by the attack in Azadistan when she noticed something strange.<p>

"Hold on a moment," she said to the man next to her as she went to a different screen. "Do you hear that?"

The man sat quietly and nodded. "Y-yeah, I do, Cecile. What is it?"

The blue-haired woman, Cecile, narrowed her eyes as she pressed several keys on the keyboard in front of her, the program she was using then proceeded to examine the sound they were picking up and compared it to the existing sound.

Cecile's eyes widened before she stood up and raised a hand to get someone's attention. "We need a senior analyst! They're doing it again! Someone's hacking into the system!"

Gilford immediately rushed over to her desk with two men beside him.

"Are you certain?" Gilford asked as he walked up beside her.

"I-I don't know but it looks like someone is planting some kind of virus and stealing a whole lot of data from you at the same time," Cecile answered.

* * *

><p>Back on the transport, Charles narrowed his eyes. "V.V."<p>

The boy nodded. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Gilford frowned angrily. "Can you tell where it is?"<p>

"It looks like…it's on…the Logres."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes as she walked over to the group. "That's my father's transport. What are those imbeciles doing, letting someone like that onboard?"

"I can't say your highness, but what are your orders?" Gilford asked.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes in thought. "Contact my father and let him know the situation. Leave it to his discretion."

"No need for that, Cornelia," Charles' voice boomed as his face appeared on the main monitor. "The Logres will temporarily be cutting communication."

"Yes father."

* * *

><p>On the Logres, the robot continued looking through files when suddenly the data flow stopped. "Huh? Nxuk?" However, he noticed one particular file in front of him. After a moment the file disappeared as the connection was cut.<p>

* * *

><p>In a dark location, a red, white, and black, humanoid robot stood with a smirk. "It's time."<p>

* * *

><p>The black robot snarled when he turned and saw the blonde-haired boy standing nearby, annoyed. "What do you think you're doing?" the boy asked.<p>

"Slag off!" the robot shouted as its right arm transformed into a gun, which it fired at the boy's head, splattering blood all over the opposite wall. "Che, stupid brat."

"That hurt you know," the boy hissed as he stood up, his injuries slowly healing.

"…What…?" the robot mumbled before its arm transformed into a blocky gun with a barrel sticking out of the front which fired a barrage of shots at the boy, punching multiple holes in him. "Now stay down."

"That won't work," the boy taunted as he stepped towards the robot.

"Oh slag this, I don't get paid enough for this," the robot snarled as he ran off, the boy chasing after him with a pistol.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty," a soldier said as he walked up to Charles, "what is our next move? Should we land the battleship?"<p>

"No," Charles responded. "We keep the Logres in the air until this nuisance is snubbed out."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier responded.

* * *

><p>As the robot continued running through the Logres, occasionally shooting at, and getting shot at by, the blonde-haired boy. The robot eventually stopped when a voice said to him, "Frenzy, get out of there before you get terminated!"<p>

The robot, Frenzy, grumbled in annoyance. "I'm tryin', I've got this little midget shootin' at me!"

"Then shoot back you piece of scrap!"

"I'm tryin'! Every time I deactivate him he gets back up!"

"…Then blow a hole in that flying junkheap and jump out."

Frenzy grumbled and turned to the side as the weapon turned into a larger, blockier weapon with four holes in it. A rocket fired from one of the holes and punched a large hole in the Logres.

The boy rounded the corner and saw that Frenzy had jumped out of the ship. "Tch."

* * *

><p>In the desert, Kai and the others were hiding in some of the buildings while the giant scorpion machine wandered through the old stone buildings, looking around for them.<p>

After searching for another few minutes the scorpion slammed its pincers on the ground in frustration before sections of its body started shifting and changing, it standing up as a fifteen foot tall, humanoid robot, with the scorpion tail hanging off its back. It looked around before growling angrily.

* * *

><p>In the same darkened location, the red and white robot sat silently before the face of the scorpion machine's humanoid form appeared on one of the monitors.<p>

"What is it, Scorponok?" the red and white robot asked.

The scorpion robot, Scorponok, responded, "Commander Starscream, I've lost the survivors in this human settlement."

The red and white robot, Starscream, narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Have you tried just blowing everything up?"

"…N-no…"

"Might I make a suggestion…?"

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

><p>Scorponok looked around before his forearm transformed into a large, three-barreled gun. "Let's see how you little maggots like the X12 Scrapmaker." The three barrels began spinning faster and faster before a hailstorm of shots fired from it, laying waste to the clay and stone buildings surrounding Scorponok.<p>

Kai grit his teeth as he heard the destruction and explosions around him from Scorponok's attack.

* * *

><p>In another area of the settlement, Elzam made his way through the buildings, stopping momentarily when he heard the sounds of Scorponok's attacks beginning. "I have to hurry."<p>

After a few minutes he found what appeared to be a small restaurant.

Making his way inside he saw the owner of the store cowering behind the counter. Elzam reached over the counter and tapped the man's shoulder.

The man stood up in fear and pointed a gun at him.

Elzam pointed his shotgun at the man and remarked, "That's not a good idea."

The man nodded timidly as he put his pistol down.

"Do you have a telephone?"

The man nodded as he pointed to a payphone on the wall.

Elzam nodded in appreciation and walked over to the payphone.

* * *

><p>Scorponok continued laying waste to the area, occasionally stopping to listen. "Tch, just the sounds of those civilians."<p>

Gilliam hid in one of the buildings alongside Epps.

"So we just gunna sit by and let that big creepy motha' trash this city?" Epps asked.

Gilliam glanced at Epps and then at Scorponok. "You want to take him on?"

"N-not really."

Gilliam turned his attention back to Scorponok.

* * *

><p>Back with the group Cornelia was leading, one of soldiers walked up to Gilford.<p>

"Sir, we've got a call you should hear," the soldier said.

"Who is it from?" Gilford asked.

"Elzam V. Branstein, one of the Aggressors. And a survivor of the base attack in Azadistan."

Gilford's eyes widened.

"Are you certain of this?" Cornelia interrupted.

The soldier saluted in response. "Yes your highness."

"Gilford, handle this."

Gilford saluted in response. "Yes, Ma'am," he responded before following the soldier into a different room and picking up one of the phones. "Hello, Branstein?"

* * *

><p>Elzam stood silently as he heard the phone get picked up. "I am Captain Elzam V. Branstein."<p>

"Where are you Captain?" Gilford asked.

"My exact location is unknown, but we are," he paused as one of Scorponok's missiles hit nearby, "but we are under attack."

"We? Who else is with you?"

"Captain Sanger Zonvolt, First Lieutenant Tempest Hawker, Major Kai Kitamura, and Master Sergeant Robert Epps. We had Staff Sergeant William Lennox with us but our attacker took him out."

* * *

><p>Gilford grit his teeth angrily. "Alright Captain, who is attacking you? Is it the United Colony Corps?"<p>

"Negative. I highly doubt is the UCC. This technology is more line with EOT."

Gilford narrowed his eyes. "Are you certain of that?"

"…I am not. I will explain the rest at a later time. The village we are currently in is under siege by a Knightmare-sized machine capable of shapeshifting. We need reinforcements. Heavy weapon-equipped Mobile Suits are recommended."

Gilford nodded as he set the phone down. "Triangulate the coordinates of that call and then contact the nearest Federation base."

"Sir!"

* * *

><p>Elzam sighed as he hung up the receiver. He then turned to the side as the roof of the building he was in was smashed off.<p>

Scorponok looked down at Elzam and smirked. "Found you," he said as he aimed his gun at Elzam.

Elzam stood stoically towards the machine before a pickup truck suddenly slammed into Scorponok from the side and sent him flying into a nearby building.

Elzam then turned and saw a roughly twenty foot tall robot that was mostly red with bits of light grey and black, with a rounded head and white face.

The robot narrowed its eyes and said with a thick Southern accent, "I think that's enough outta you, Scorponok."

"Ironhide…of all the Autobots to find me, it had to be you," Scorponok said as he pulled himself up. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you into pieces."

The red robot, Ironhide extended an arm with then turned into a blocky gun with a barrel on the end. "Why don't ya say that to my Neutron Assault Rifle?"

Scorponok then rushed forward firing at Ironhide.

Ironhide rolled to the side, dodging the shots, and then stood up and fired a barrage at Scorponok.

Boosters on Scorponok's feet lit up as he jumped into the air, dodging Ironhide's shots. Extending an arm forward, Scorponok fired his own volley.

Ironhide raised his arms as the shots impacted him. He lowered his arms only to get slammed in the face with Scorponok's tail, getting himself flung into one of the buildings.

Epps stepped out and asked Gilliam, "Is it just me or are these two talkin' robots beatin' the tar outta each other?"

Gilliam narrowed his eyes and then turned to Epps. "We should find the others and regroup."

Epps nodded in agreement and the two ran through the streets of the heavily damaged city while Ironhide and Scorponok fought nearby.

Scorponok and Ironhide clamped their hands together, both trying to overpower the other.

Scorponok smirked as he raised his tail over his shoulder and shocked Ironhide in the shoulder.

"Gaah!" Ironhide shouted in pain before Scorponok tossed Ironhide over his shoulder.

Gilliam saw the red machine flying towards him and Epps and dove out of the way.

Epps looked up and gaped. "Aw shit."

"Epps!" Gilliam shouted as Ironhide slammed into the nearby building. Gilliam saw Epps lying on the ground nearby and sighed but then noticed Scorponok approaching. '_This is bad. If they keep fighting like this the death toll will only increase._

"Gilliam!" Elzam shouted as he ran to the purple-haired man.

"Elzam, you're still alive."

Elzam nodded and watched as Ironhide stood back up to continue his fight with Scorponok. "So, are either of them on our side?"

"I believe the red one is. The other one called him Ironhide."

"Is that so?"

"We could certainly use a few Pandoras on our team at the moment," Gilliam remarked.

Elzam raised an eyebrow. "They're made for fighting the Novas. I'm not sure they could deal with this."

"They'd be more useful than us right now."

"…That I can't dispute."

Kai, Sanger, and Tempest approached the other two as shots and explosions rang out. "Elzam, did you get us reinforcements?"

Elzam nodded. "Yes, Gilbert G.P. Gilford should have made the call to send out some Mobile Suits. Question is, will they get here before those two destroy the city?"

Ironhide body slammed Scorponok atop one of the buildings by his tail and then tossed him away.

Scorponok flew for quite a ways before slamming into a tall building, causing it to topple over, and rolling over several others before landing in one of the streets.

Ironhide breathed heavily and then looked around. "Scrap, this place has gotten pummeled. I better finish this fight quick." At that moment an explosion hit his left arm, sending him tumbling away. "What the slag!?"

Scorponok stood up and watched as three standard, blue, Gespensts approached the area, two equipped with multi-barreled miniguns and one with a railgun.

The Gespensts landed amongst the village buildings, towering over them, and turned to Ironhide.

Ironhide glared at them before seeing Scorponok transform and run away. "Guess you're my next fight."

"No Ironhide!" a deep voice communicated to him. "Fall back!"

"But Optimus, these humans-!"

The voice, belonging to Optimus, reprimanded, "We don't harm humans! Scorponok has retreated. Transform and fall back."

Ironhide snarled and turned, running away from the Gespensts before parts of his body began shifting and he transformed into a red and black, van-like, armored vehicle and drove away.

As Ironhide sped off the three Gespensts took notice of Elzam and the others, the lead pilot asking, "Captain Elzam, are you injured?"

Elzam shook his head. "Not gravely. However we do have injured and we need evac."

"Acknowledged. A Pelican is en route and will arrive in moments."

"Good."

* * *

><p>As the pilot said, the evacuation ship arrived shortly thereafter and picked up Elzam, Kai, Sanger, Tempest, Gilliam, and Epps, taking them to Britannia.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Britannia, Cecile noticed the disorganized manner in which the other members of the staff acted. Deciding she would not be able to accomplish anything with the signal at the Britannian base, she copied it onto a small drive before leaving.<p>

As the bluenette left the room, Cornelia narrowed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Back in Japan, Kazuma, Chifuyu, and Isa arrived back home, with Kazuma pulling his car into the garage.<p>

As he prepared to turn off the engine, Chifuyu asked, "Do you have anywhere you wanted to go today?"

Kazuma blinked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I asked. If you have anywhere to go, get going."

Kazuma blinked and widened his eyes. "Wait…do you mean…?!"

Chifuyu shrugged in response. "Only if you have somewhere to be."

"I have a film club meeting…"

"Then get a move on."

"Thank you!"

"Just go."

As Kazuma drove off for his destination Chifuyu smiled as she watched him go before heading into the house, Isa following behind him.

* * *

><p>Maki was at the school with four other students, all with film equipment. The brunette teacher sighed as she checked her watch. "I can't believe this. He's ten minutes late. I hope nothing's wrong."<p>

"He should be fine Ms. Itokazu," a brown-haired girl with green eyes wearing the female uniform eased.

"Yeah," a tanned boy with brown eyes and spiky black hair wearing the male uniform added, "It's Kazuma. He's the last person to be in any kind of trouble."

A girl with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes wearing the female uniform looked up and gaped slightly. "Uhm…guys…"

The other four looked at her and then looked to where she pointed and gaped as Kazuma drove up in his car.

The four students ran over to where Kazuma was as he got out of his car.

"Dude," a student with messy, light brown hair and chestnut brown eyes wearing glasses and the male uniform began, "is this seriously your car?"

Kazuma nodded with a grin. "Yup, it sure is, Souken."

"How did you afford a car like that?" the blonde girl asked.

"It was actually something Chifuyu gave me, Arisa."

Souken and the black-haired boy sighed sadly.

Kazuma blinked curiously. "Souken…Satoshi…what's wrong?"

The two boys grabbed Kazuma by the collar angrily. "It's not fair!" they shouted in unison.

"Wh-what isn't?!" Kazuma responded frantically.

"Your sister is totally hot, has a really hot best friend you're always with, and she bought you a badass car!" they accused in unison.

"Hhhuuuhhh?!"

"That's enough you two," Maki urged as she pulled the two away. "While those views are merely subjective, what isn't subjective is the car itself. You do know cars are advised against at Raizen High School, correct?"

"Aww, come on Ms. Itokazu. It's only for this club meeting."

Maki folded her arms and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, you're already here, so let's get started."

"Yes ma'am!" the five answered enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>The group proceeded to discuss a project they were working on, a short film about aliens, for the next hour or so before they all decided to head home.<p>

"So, this finalizes the script then, doesn't it?" Arisa asked.

Kazuma nodded as he put some papers in his bag. "Yeah, it does."

"So, when do you think you'll be able to begin shooting?" Maki asked.

"As soon as we can something to be a convincing alien," Souken answered.

"Good, so get to work on it."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>As the group dispersed, Kazuma glanced over and noticed Excellen leaving the school building, with two male students behind her.<p>

Throwing a hand to one side, Excellen said angrily, "I told you guys to buzz off!"

One of the male students grabbed her outstretched. "All I said is I want to talk to you," he said annoyed.

"And I said I don't buy it!"

He squeezed her wrist in annoyance.

Kazuma clenched a fist and called out, "Hey, Excellen!"

The two male students watched Kazuma approached.

The one holding Excellen was about to step forward when the other grabbed his shoulder. "Whoa, dude, don't. That's Orimura's little brother."

The first student grumbled in annoyance as the two walked away.

Excellen sighed and then turned to Kazuma with a smile. "Thanks for the help Kazu."

Kazuma nodded with a smile. He then raised an eyebrow and, with a reddened face, asked timidly, "If you want, I could give you a ride home."

Excellen blinked curiously and then noticed his car. She then smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Kazuma blinked in surprise and then clenched a fist victoriously. "Yes!" he whispered happily.

Excellen looked back at him with a smirk. "Hey! Kazu!" she called back.

"O-oh, coming!"

* * *

><p>As Kazuma drove down the road, his face remained reddened. '<em>Damn…Excellen's actually riding in my car…<em>' He glanced to the side and noticed the sunset light shining into the car, giving her already golden blonde hair a supernatural glow, offsetting her bright, sky blue eyes perfectly, the light reflecting off her mile-long legs that her short skirt barely covered. Kazuma gulped heavily. '_Keep it together, keep it together, keep it together,_' he thought in rhetoric, beginning to sweat.

Excellen glanced to the side and noticed his flustered state and smirked playfully. She moaned extravagantly and remarked, "I think you've got the heat up too high, Kazu, this blazer is making me melt."

Kazuma's eyes widened as Excellen undid the buttons on her blazer, sloughing it off onto the seat, showing her white blouse underneath. He noticed that the blouse seemed slightly too small, the buttons around her chest being slightly strained. Kazuma's face reddened further as he began to sweat more. "I-i-is that s-s-so…? I-I-I can t-t-turn the heat down i-if you…"

"Nah, that's okay," Excellen replied as she pulled the ribbon out of her hair, allowing it to fall down her back fully, her golden hair rippling down her back like waves before she stretched back.

Kazuma fluttered as the motion pushed her ample bosom out further, stretching the already taught fabric of her blouse further.

At that moment, Kazuma suddenly felt the wheel on his car jerk to the left hard, sending him off to a small side road, ending at a small outcropping overlooking lower Tenguu City.

Excellen blinked curiously and then smirked playfully at Kazuma. "Oh Kazu, you naughty boy."

Kazuma looked at Excellen curiously and then began flailing his arms furiously. "N-n-no, no, no! This isn't what it looks like! Th-th-the car j-just veered off on its own!"

"Right, I suppose the big hero wants a reward?" Excellen asked as she leaned towards him.

Kazuma stumbled his words and then reflexively pushed her away, confusing the blonde. "I-it's the truth! The car just veered over here!"

Excellen blinked curiously as Kazuma breathed heavily, attempting to calm himself. She smirked amusedly before shrugging. "If you say so."

After a few more breaths Kazuma sighed and then attempted to start the car to no success. "I…I don't know what's going on here…gimme just a sec…" Kazuma remarked as he hopped out of the car and went to the front of the vehicle, lifting the hood. As he saw the engine his eyes widened. '_What the hell…? This looks more advanced than some Mobile Suit generators._' Disregarding the odd look of the engine he looked over the top and narrowed his eyes. Blinking for a moment he noticed a part that looked out of place. "That should, be…there."

He then closed the hood and got back into the driver's seat, starting the car and getting both himself and Excellen out of the awkward situation.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the two arrived at Excellen's apartment complex, the busty blonde jumping out of his car and waving to him before heading inside.<p>

Kazuma waved back limply and then slumped forward, slamming his head on the steering wheel. "Holy crap…I thought I was gunna die…" With a groan he then made his way back to his home.

* * *

><p>In a dark area with tall, dark grey, walls, Starscream stood starring at several monitors before he looked behind him.<p>

The three robots that attacked Azadistan walked up behind him.

"Hmph, to think you failed so miserably, Vortex," Starscream chided.

The beige robot, Vortex glared angrily. "I didn't expect those slagging humans to be so persistently annoying. Besides, why did you send these two anyway? Shouldn't they have been able to keep those worms off?"

"Speak for yourself blockhead," the blue machine snarled.

"What happened to you being so strong, eh, Thundercracker!?" Vortex snarled.

Thundercracker, the blue machine, retorted angrily, "Aren't you supposed to be one of the great Combaticons?"

"You know he's right, Thundercracker," the black robot added.

"Shut up Skywarp!" Thundercracker growled.

The black robot, Skywarp, put up a fist to Thundercracker's face. "Want me to make that ugly faceplate of yours even flatter?"

"Ugly?! We have the same face you defect!"

"Enough!" Starscream shouted as he punched the two. "I've already got enough problems dealing with the maggots and the Autobots, I don't need to deal with you short-circuited paperweights bickering!"

"So the Autobots are on this planet?" a voice asked.

Starscream turned and saw a bulky, grey and green robot walking towards him.

"Yes, Onslaught, they are."

The bulky robot, Onslaught, smirked in amusement. "Good to hear. This means I can smash them like the tin cans they are."

"Don't get too excited, Onslaught. Our _Master_ has determined it's not the right time to strike yet."

"The Fallen?" Vortex asked. "I thought you were supposed to have separate command from him."

Starscream hissed in annoyance. "Che, that fool doesn't trust me enough to give me that. And he's so fragging perceptive that I can't get _anything_ done with him in the way."

"Lord Megatron did not trust you either," a new, echoic voice said as a tall, blue robot with a visor-like eye and facemask walked up to Starscream.

"You always defer to him, Soundwave," Starscream snarled.

"Lord Megatron is the commander of the Decepticons. You are not."

"When will you get it through your dome?! Megatron is gone! I, Starscream, am the commander of the Decepticons!"

"Negative. There is a seventy-seven point eight five percent chance that Lord Megatron still functions."

"If you want to function in denial, be my guest."

One of the screens behind Starscream began to blink.

Starscream turned to examine it and an image of Frenzy popped up. "What is it Frenzy?"

* * *

><p>In a dense jungle, Frenzy hung from a tree, entrapped in a collection of vines.<p>

"…Yeah…I'm kinda stuck," Frenzy said.

"You idiot," Starscream grumbled.

"Look, can you just Land Bridge me back to the Nemesis?"

"Fine."

Below Frenzy, a fluctuating, circular, green portal opened. Frenzy sighed as his hand transformed into a long chainsaw which he used to cut the vines, falling into the portal.

* * *

><p>Back on the Nemesis, Starscream and the others turned as Frenzy emerged from the portal, transforming into a capsule-like shape as he was flung by the Land Bridge.<p>

Soundwave's chest opened, Frenzy landing inside as the larger Decepticon's chest closed.

Starscream folded his arms and asked, "So? What did he find?"

Soundwave remained silent for a moment. He then turned to Starscream. "Frenzy located information on a human male who appears to have a sliver of Energon."

Starscream looked at Soundwave. "Is that it…?"

"…Affirmative…"

Starscream sighed in exasperation. "Fine, it's the best we've got at this point. Send out Wildrider and Deadend to get him."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

><p>Kazuma slept soundly in his bed when a sound slightly jostled him. He heard the sound more clearly, a car spinning up. He heard the sound once more, the car actually starting that time. His eyes suddenly shot wide as he realized what was happening.<p>

"No!" Kazuma shouted as he looked out of the balcony on his house, seeing his car starting up and seemingly being driven off by someone.

* * *

><p>Kazuma suddenly burst into Chifuyu's room and shouted, "Chifuyu! Someone just stole my car!" Kazuma didn't wait to see if she actually heard him as he ran down the stairs, into the garage, and grabbed a blue and grey bicycle resting against one of the walls.<p>

He immediately rode off after his stolen car.

* * *

><p>Chifuyu sighed in exasperation. "Unbelievable. Isa! Get up!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kazuma rode on the bicycle, following after the person stealing his car.<p>

He reached into his pocket to grab his phone as the driver suddenly turned down a street.

"Damn!" he cursed, having to turn swiftly.

* * *

><p>Isa looked at Chifuyu sleepily as her older sister threw some acceptable clothes on her. "Chifuyu…what's going on…?"<p>

"Someone just stole your big brother's car," Chifuyu answered, pulling a t-shirt down over her. "And like the fool he is he rode after them on his bike. I've got to go after both of them and hope your brother doesn't get himself hurt. You need to stay here, alright?"

Isa nodded in drowsy understanding, following after her sister half-awake.

"No, stay."

* * *

><p>Kazuma continued following the thief of his car until he drove into an abandoned warehouse area and suddenly stopped.<p>

Kazuma stopped as well and hopped off of his bike, gulping. "A-alright! What do you want!?" Kazuma narrowed his eyes as he looked at his car before his eyes widened; there was no one in the driver's seat.

At that moment, the doors opened before sections and panels of the car began shifting, a large metal foot slammed on the ground, then another. The humanoid robot stood up fully and stretched its arms, the last pieces moving into place on its shoulders.

Kazuma stumbled back in awe. "D-did my car just…transform into a Knightmare…?"

The robot looked at him curiously. "Not quite," he said.

"…Gaaah!" Kazuma shouted in shock, falling back.

The robot looked at him confused. "Wait…I just Transformed and the fact that I can speak is what scares you?"

Kazuma just stared silently.

The robot shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "So, calmed down yet?"

Kazuma shook his head.

"Oh…uhm…well, too bad. I don't really have time to wait for your engine to rev down."

Kazuma nodded and asked frightened, "Wh-who are you…? What are you…? What do you want?"

"All good questions," he answered. "My name's Bumblebee. I'm your Guardian, and an Autobot."

"Okay…I understood that your name is Bumblebee. But that's all I understood."

Bumblebee sighed. "Okay, I'm your Guardian. You know what that is right?"

"Yeah…but why are you guarding me?"

Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion. "Y-you mean, you really don't know?"

Kazuma shook his head.

"Oh boy. Okay, you know that little thing you hang on your neck with that string?"

Kazuma nodded.

"Turns out there are bots out there that want it."

"Th-there are? Why? It's just a pendant."

Bumblebee walked up to Kazuma, the brunette getting the steadiness to finally stand.

Kazuma gulped as the yellow Autobot towered over him, Kazuma barely reaching up to Bumblebee's knees.

Bumblebee knelt down and said, "That little pendant is actually composed of Energon. It's the life source for my race."

"Really? How did I get it?"

"Couldn't tell ya. By the time I found you, you already had it. In fact, that's the reason I was made your Guardian. Because my leader, Optimus Prime, knew that our enemies would want it too."

"Enemies?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately I haven't really got enough time to explain it all. But I'll tell you this, I'm an Autobot, and your friend. I was sent here to protect you from our enemy, the Decepticons. And it's because of your pendant."

Kazuma nodded in understanding. "So…did you go through all this just to tell me that?"

Bumblebee stood up and walked away from Kazuma several steps. "Yes and no. I made all that noise to wake you up from your temporary stasis. My actual goal was to call my friends, I just figured now would be a good time to let you know what's going on as well."

"Friends?"

Almost as if to answer his question, Bumblebee turned as his hand transformed into a small gun which he then fired into the air.

Kazuma looked at him surprised and asked, "Uhm…what the heck was that?"

"A signal. Unfortunately my long-range communicator was damaged, so this kind of signal is the best I can do. So, ready to go home?"

Kazuma gulped and was about to answer when the sound of a loud car filled the air as Chifuyu swiftly drove up to the spot they were at, hopping out of the car and looking up in shock at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee slumped his shoulders. "Uh-oh."

Chifuyu stared at Bumblebee in awe and asked weakly, "Kazuma…what the hell is that…?"

Kazuma smiled limply. "I, uh…don't actually know myself. Though…if it helps…this is my car…Bumblebee."

Bumblebee waved lightly at Chifuyu.

Chifuyu looked at the yellow robot and then looked at Kazuma sternly. "In the car, now."

"But I-"

"Now," she ordered.

Bumblebee pointed at her and said, "I think you should listen to her."

Kazuma nodded and did as he was told.

Chifuyu then looked at Bumblebee. "As for you, start explaining."

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron," Bumblebee answered timidly.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "There has to be a simpler name for it."

"How about Autobot?"

"That works. So…you're an alien…?"

Bumblebee raised a mechanical eyebrow in thought. "Uhm…by your perspective I suppose that's accurate. You know…you don't seem particularly surprised by this."

"There are angels, fallen angels, and devils wandering around our world. The principle at my school is a fallen angel. All that considered, an alien isn't that strange. I'm more curious what it is you want."

Kazuma leaned over and said, "He wants-"

"Quiet," Chifuyu ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Chifuyu redirected her attention to Bumblebee. "Well?"

"Oh, right," Bumblebee stammered. "Well, I'm actually here as Kazuma Soryu's Guardian."

"There's no need. I'm his legal guardian."

"That's…not what I meant."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

"We Autobots aren't the only of my kind here on your planet. There's another group called the Decepticons."

Chifuyu folded her arms and asked, "And why do you need to protect my little brother from these things?"

"That pendant around his neck. It's made of Energon, the life-blood of my race."

Chifuyu sighed heavily. "I see. So, what happens next?"

Bumblebee blinked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"If you're some alien on a mission, what are you going to do next?"

"Well…I was just planning on remaining as Kazuma's Guardian and his mode of transportation for the time being. Just keeping an eye on him in case any Decepticons show up. You know…that stuff."

Chifuyu sighed and then looked sternly at Bumblebee.

The large yellow robot cringed back slightly.

"Then I have some ground rules."

"You do realize-"

"I could just report you to the Immigration Bureau. I'm pretty sure they'd love to have an unregistered nonhuman running around."

Bumblebee looked at her annoyed and then sighed. "Go on…"

"Good. My rules are this: first, I don't want you getting my brother involved in this anymore than he already is right now. Second, no matter what happens, you have to keep him safe."

Bumblebee looked at her surprised for a moment and then nodded. "Of course. That is my primary objective in this."

"Hey Sis, can I-?" Kazuma asked before getting interrupted.

"No riding in the alien robot for a few days," Chifuyu snapped as she got into her car. "Excellen told me what happened earlier."

"What?! What does that have to do with anything?!"

Chifuyu looked at him annoyed and then leaned over to see Bumblebee. "You'll follow right behind us, got it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," the Autobot answered before transforming back to vehicle mode.

* * *

><p>As the group arrived back at their house, Bumblebee pulling into the garage right next to Chifuyu's car, Chifuyu got out and then said, "Oh, and one more thing: try to avoid late night joyrides like this again. You're fortunate I don't have school tomorrow."<p>

Bumblebee just revved down his engine pitifully.

Kazuma chuckled weakly. '_That's Sis for ya…she can even scare a four meter tall alien robot into submission._'

Chifuyu sighed heavily and walked back into the house before she turned to Kazuma. "I'm going back to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"O-okay."

"Oh, and this goes without saying, I don't need you two blabbing about your alien car, got it?"

Kazuma nodded in response.

"Part of my orders is secrecy, Chifuyu," Bumblebee explained.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow. "I don't feel comfortable with you calling me by my first name."

"Uhm…Ms. Orimura?"

"That's fine."

As Chifuyu walked into the house, Bumblebee said to Kazuma, "I'd rather face Megatron than get yelled at by your sister like that again."

Kazuma sighed heavily in exasperation. "I don't know what that means and honestly I'm too exhausted to care."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kazuma awoke slowly, noticing an odd weight on his bed. Opening his eyes groggily he saw Isa cuddled up next to him. He looked at her curiously as he attempted to get up, causing the little girl to stir and tighten her grip on his arm. He sighed and smiled warmly.<p>

"She got worried that you'd run off and came in here to make sure you didn't leave again," Chifuyu explained, standing in the doorway. "I didn't feel a need to make her leave."

Kazuma chuckled quietly in amusement as he stroked the sleeping girl's hair. "She really worries about that, doesn't she?"

"With what happened during the last Mondo Grosso followed by Houki and Tabane moving away so suddenly she's felt really insecure. Though for some strange reason she gravitated towards you."

Kazuma shrugged. "Well we did end up spending a couple hours tied up in that warehouse together…Chifuyu, can I ask you something?"

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow.

"How did you even find us?"

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes. "I got some help from above. That's about all I can tell you."

Kazuma nodded in understanding as Isa slept quietly next to him.

Chifuyu then raised both eyebrows in recognition. "Oh, ET wanted to talk to you."

Kazuma looked at her in disbelief. "ET…?"

"Your car."

"Oh…"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the first chapter of Return of the Chaos King. I know that a lot of it is likely confusing, but hopefully not too much to understand. But, be sure to leave reviews on what you think of it or if you have any questions.<br>**


End file.
